As hardwire and wireless communication networks become more imbedded in society, expectancy increases of always being able to contact a particular person at any time. Often business people use a collection of telecommunication products to contact one another and to remain in contact. By carrying cellular telephones, pagers, personal digital assistances (PDA) and the like, a person can be mobile while still remaining in contact for important business and personal messages.
Although, while a person may own a number of wireless devices, due to personal preferences or idiosyncrasies, only one or two of the devices may actually be used by the person. Due to this personal preference, an important message may not be received in a timely manner or possibly not received at all. For example, a business person may prefer to monitor his or her PDA as opposed to their cellular phone or pager. Due to this preference, the person may tend to always keep his or her PDA handy and tend to leave their cell phone and pager in their office or home. Since other people may not be aware of this personal preference, they may attempt to make contact through the cellular phone and pager before attempting to send a message to the PDA during an emergency. While this delay may not have consequences in some instances, scenarios can be imagined in which such a delay is dire. A school may need to contact a parent in the event of an medical emergency and direct them to a particular hospital. By not being aware of the parent's preference to use a PDA, precious time may be lost if the school follows a procedure of only calling and leaving messages on home telephones and cellular phones.
Additionally, each wireless device may operate with a unique computing environment. For example, the operating system used by the cellular phone may be completely different from the operating system used by the PDA. To pass the same message to each of the wireless devices, multiple sets of executable instructions may be included in the message for interacting with each unique operating system encountered.